The Platypus Contest
by Exotos135
Summary: the Platypus contest has arrived in Danville and Phineas has entered,after Candace enters too,Phineas and Candace will compete to win the Contest and also the title of Platypus Master dont ask ,who's gonna win the Contest?read to find out!
1. the day before the big day

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Fletcher's House,Candace Room "11:00 AM"

(in her room,Candace was talking with Stacy in her cellphone)

Candace:so Stacy,how would you look if you used boy's clothes?

Stacy:i dont know,why?

Candace:just wanting to know.

(at that moment,Phineas entered Candace room)

Phineas:Candace?

Candace:ill call you later Stacy,(hangs the phone)what do you want Phineas?

Phineas:there's a how-much-you-know-about-a-Platypus contest tomorrow!will you root for me?

Candace:yeah,yeah,is that all you wanted to tell me?

Phineas:not exactly,i wanted to know if you wanted to participate too.

Candace:why would i participate in that?

Phineas:the winner gets 100$ dollars.

Candace:thats a stupid prize for something as simple as a Platypus,but i think i'll try.

Phineas:excellent!ill call Gretchen.

Candace:your girlfriend?

Phineas:nope,a friend from the fireside girls,i want her to participate too.

Candace:why?

Phineas:she's the smartest of the fireside girls,having her take part of the contest will make it more fun!

Candace:fine,but do it somewhere else,i have to talk with Stacy.

Phineas:allright.

(Phineas left the her sister's room and went to the Living room)

Fletcher's House,Living Room "11:03 AM"

(Phineas used his cellphone to call Gretchen)

Phineas:please answer...

Gretchen:hello?

Phineas:hi Gretchen.

Gretchen:hi Phineas.

Phineas:hey,did you knew-

Gretchen:that there's a how-much-you-know-about-a-Platypus contest?

Phineas:...yeah.

Gretchen:Isabella already told me about it.

Phineas:oh,and are you gonna participate?

Gretchen:no,but thanks.

Phineas:oh well,it wont be as fun without you.

Gretchen:ill send you a book about Platypodes so that you can study.

Phineas:its not Platypodes,its Platypi.

Gretchen:Platypodes.

Phineas:Platypi.

Gretchen:anyway,ill send it to you soon enough.

Phineas:allright,thanks Gretchen.

Gretchen:no problem,Phineas.

(Phineas hanged the phone and waited in the Living Room for the Platypus book)

Phineas:allright,time to wait.

(30 minutes later,the door was knocked)

Phineas:im coming!

(Phineas went to the door and opened it,the one that was outside was Isabella)

Isabella:hi Phineas,here's the book Gretchen told me you needed(gives book to Phineas).

Phineas:thanks Isabella,ill need it.

Isabella:what cha gonna use it for?

Phineas:i have to study for a contest tomorrow,its about Platypi.

Isabella:i thought the plural mean was Platypodes.

Phineas:well,it can be either that or Platypi,anyway thanks for the book,you will root for me in the contest?

Isabella:yeah,who will be the other contestant?

Phineas:Candace.

Isabella:hehe,its gonna be a piece of Caandace.

Phineas:what did you said?

Isabella:a piece of cake,good luck.

Phineas:thanks.

(Isabella left the house and Phineas closed the door)

Phineas:i wonder if Candace is studying for tomorrow?

(Phineas went to his room to read his book)

Fletcher's House,Candace Room "11:33 AM"

(in her room,Candace was talking with Stacy in her cellphone)

Candace:ehy did you heard about the "Platypus contest"?

Stacy:the one where you are asked questions about Platypus?

Candace:no,the one where we eat Platycakes,of course the one where we're asked about Platypodes!

Stacy:i thought it was Platypi.

Candace:its Platypodes,i just want to know if you're coming there.

Stacy:of course!and Jenny,Albert,your mom...pretty much all of your and Phineas and Ferbs friends)

Candace:wait,Jeremy is coming too?

Stacy:nope!

Candace:then i have no reason to try at all.

Stacy:but you must try!you need to impress someone there!

Candace:im sorry,but outside of trying,i dont really have any reason to try at all.

Stacy:the winner will win-

Candace:yeah yeah,the winner will win 100$ dollars,but Phineas and me are of the same family,we will win either way.

Stacy:yeah but...you know what?,i believe in you,dont study at all,do all you wish.

Candace:thanks for finally understanding,goodbye.

Stacy:goodbye Candace.

(Candace closed her cellphone)

Candace:now what can i do for the time being?

(at that moment,Phineas entered Candace Room)

Phineas:hey,Candace,can you come with me for a second?

Candace:sure,what is it?

Phineas:you'll see when we get to the Backyard.

Candace:ooook?

Fletcher's House,Backyard "11:40 AM"

(in the Backyard,there was a large stage with Isabella,Django,Buford,Irving and the fireside girls waiting)

Candace:P-Phineas?

Phineas:yes Candace?

Candace:why is there a-?

Isabella:we wanted to do a short song,so we made this stage for you and Phineas!

Buford:yeah,it will be fun!

Candace:well,i guess i could sing the song if its a short one.

Django:it is,now please go to the stage.

Candace:fine?

Phineas:be prepared,Candace.

(Phineas and Candace went to the stage as rap-like music started to play)

Ferb(singing):allright everybody,raise your hands,and yell out loud the next:..._the Platypus Master!_

Everybody(except Candace,Phineas and Ferb):..._The Platypus Master!_

Ferb:_i cant hear ya!_

Everybody(except Candace,Phineas and Ferb):..._**THE PLATYPUS MASTER!**_

Ferb(singing):allright,Phineas,its your turn,tell us what you're going to do,tomorrow,after or before,tell us your plan

to win this stuff,we cant wait anymore.

Phineas(singing):out of character this might be,but i want you all to listen to me.

im not trying it for the prize,im trying just for the fun of it.

not even the money,pleasure,or anything else,just the fun and thats all.

i know this phrase isnt what i would say,but with her as my opponent,this is a piece of cake.

Everybody(except Candace,Phineas and Ferb):_oooooh!_

Ferb(singing):ok,Phineas,your turn is over,and that means,its time for Candace to take over,how is her comeback gonna be?

lets not wait anymore,_time to hear her response._

(Candace was silent for a moment before giving Phineas her response)

Candace(singing):hear me little brother,im not gonna lie,im not holding back,this is my comeback.

your little fact,just gived me more determination,in other words,you just appraised your competition.

and one little thing im gonna add,even if it doesnt rhyme,its that the cake is a total lie.

and even if i lose,im not gonna cry.

'cause let me tell you;im not even gonna try!

Everybody(except Candace,Phineas and Ferb):_oooooooh!_

Ferb(singing):good comeback,that was pretty good,but now's the time to check out,the audience news,what does this side say?

Buford,Django,Milly,Holly,Ginger:**CANDACE!**

Ferb(singing):what does the other side says?

Isabella,Irving,Gretchen,Adyson,Katie:**PHINEAS!**

Ferb(singing):let the flame wars start.

Buford,Django,Milly,Holly,Ginger:_Candace!_

Isabella,Irving,Gretchen,Adyson,Katie:_Phineas!_

Buford,Django,Milly,Holly,Ginger:_**CANDACE!**_

Isabella,Irving,Gretchen,Adyson,Katie:_**PHINEAS!**_

Ferb(singing):wow,wow,wow...stop for a second,only one Platypus master,will exist,who is it gonna be?

(the tone of the music changed to an more peacefull one,as Ferb singed more peacefully too)

Ferb(singing):be the Platypus,look like him...

stand like he stands,talk like he talks...

Candace&Phineas:ctrtrtrtr.

Ferb(singing):drink what he drinks,eat what he eats-

Candace:wait what?

Ferb(singing):'cause there will only be...one Platypus Master!

(the music returned to its rap-like tone)

Ferb(singing):only one Platypus Master,will exist,who's it gonna be?,_nobody knows?_

Everybody(except Candace,Phineas and Ferb):**NOOO!**

Ferb(singing):then the only thing we can do,is waiting,for the great time that will be after this day,the contest will be

tomorrow in the Danville Mall,so until that time,_nobody knows for sure._

(the song ended and Isabella,Django,Irving,Buford and the firesidegirls cheered)

Phineas:good luck in the competition.

Candace:good luck to you too.


	2. The Big Day

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Danville's Mall "2:00 PM"

(in Danville's Mall,Candace and Phineas were just outside the doors of the contest)

Candace:(pant)allrihgt Candace,relax...its not gonna be something too big.

(Candace and Phineas entered the place of the contest,wich was incredibly big with all fo their friends in it)

Candace(mind):why did i said it wouldnt be something big?why?

(a brunette man in his 20's walked to Phineas and Candace)

Brunette man:hi,im the conductor of this contest.

Phineas:hi.

Contest Conductor:you two are my participants,Candace and Phineas Flynn-Fletcher?

Candace:yes,yes we are.

Contest Conductor:excllent!go to your stations and wait for the show to start.

(the Conductor,Candace and Phineas went to their stations and the contest started)

Contest Conductor:hello and welcome everyone to another edition of how-much-do-you-know-about-a-Platypus!

Candace(mind):we're in tv?you gotta be kidding me.

Contest Conductor:the participants in this version are:Phineas Flynn-Fletcher a little kid less-then-15!

Phineas:hi everyone!

Contest Conductor:and the other participant is her sister:Candace Flynn-Fletcher!

Candace:umm,im ready to win?

Contest Conductor:thats the spirit!now for the first question:what is the natural real life color of a Platypus?

Phineas:(presses the button)turqoise!

Candace:haha,its too easy to lose on these,(presses the button)brown.

Contest Conductor:and its one point for Candace!

Phineas followers:_what?!_

Candace:(slaps herself)_what?!_

Contest Conductor:_what?!..._yes,the natural real life color of a Platypus is brown!

Phineas:i thought it was turqoise.

Contest Conductor:now with the second question:is the Platypus the only mammal that lay eggs?

Phineas:i know that one!(presses the button)yes!

Candace:this will be easy to lose,(presses the button)no.

Contest Conductor:and its another point for Candace!

Candace:guh,you must be kidding me!

Contest Conductor:no,no im not,the Platypus and the 4 species of Echidna are the only mammals that lay eggs!

Phineas:so thats why Ferb statement sounded weird...

Contest Conductor:anyway,next question:the Platypus is the iconic symbol of what state?

Phineas:(presses the button)Australia!

Candace:(presses the button)Australia!

Contest Conductor:correct!one point for Phineas and Candace!

Isabella:yeah Phineas,you can!

Phineas:thanks!

Contest Conductor:next question:what is the average temperature of a Platypus?

Phineas:(presses the button)the same as any mammal.

Candace:(presses the button)lower then any mammal.

Contest Conductor:and its another point for Candace!,the average temperature of a Platypus is 32 °C instead of 37 °C.

Buford:go Candace!you're the best!

Candace:ummm...thanks,Buford?

Contest Conductor:next question:what does the eyes of the Platypus have that no other mammal has?

Phineas:(presses the button)double cones.

Candace:(presses the button)triple cones.

Contest Conductor:its a point for Phineas!

Phineas:awesome!

Contest Conductor:next question:what can distinguish a Platypus fomr any other australian mammal?

Phineas(presses the button)the lack of visible ears.

Candace(presses the button)its appearence.

Contest Conductor:and its another point for Phineas!

Phineas:hehe,hey Candace,im catching to your number!

Candace:dont get so cam yet,you still need a point!

Contest Conductor:next question:what is the average sleep time for the Platypus?

Phineas:(presses the button)14 hours.

Candace:(Presses the button)7 hours.

Contest Conductor:and Phineas has another point for him!

Phineas:cool!

Contest Conductor:Candace has 4 points and Phineas 5,who will be the victor of this edition of HMDYKAAP?we'll tell ya after

these messages.

(the Contest Conductor,Phineas and Candace left their stations,Phineas followers went running to him)

Isabella:you were incredible Phineas!

Irving:can i have your autograph?

Phineas:stop guys,i havent won anything yet.

Isabella:but you will,Phineas,i know you will.

Phineas:geez,thanks Isabella.

(Phineas,Candace and the Contest Conductor returned back to their positions)

Contest Conductor:welcome back to HMDYKAAP!lets go to the question:what is the texture akin of the Platypus fur?

Phineas:(presses the button)a mole.

Candace:(presses the button)a bird.

Contest Conductor:and its another point for Phineas!...anyway,next question:are Platypodes born with ankle spurs?

Phineas:(presses the button)no.

Candace:(presses the button)yes.

Contest Conductor:and its a point for Candace!

Candace:woohoo!

Buford:go Candace!

Contest Conductor:next question:what gender is the one where the ankle spurs that produce a cocktail of venom?

Phineas:(presses the button)female.

Candace:(presses the button)male.

Contest Conductor:and its another point for Candace!

Phineas:how did you knew it was male?

Candace:well,i witnessed perry using his ankle spurs on someone and when ti touched the skin...it wasnt pretty.

Irving:and i havent lived it down yet.

Contest Conductor:anyway,next question:is the venom of the Platypus lethal to humans?

Phineas:(presses the button)nope.

Candace:(presses the button)nope.

Contest Conductor:both of you are right!one point for both!...next question:what are the predators of the Platypus?

Phineas:(presses the button)owls,hawks,water rats...ummm,snakes,crocodiles...i guess those are all.

Candace;(presses the button)owls,hawks,eagles,water rats,snakes,crocodiles and goannas.

Contest Conductor:and its a point for Candace and Phineas!

Phineas:you knew all of them?

Candace:dont ask,no seriously,dont ask!.

Contest Conductor:ok next question:what are Platypodes regarded as?

Phineas:(presses the button)...ummm,nocturnal!

Candace:(presses the button)nocturnal and crepuscular.

Contest Conductor:its a point for Candace!

Isabella:darn it!

Contest Conductor:next question:how long does the diving of a Platypus normally last?

Phineas:(presses the button)30 seconds!

Candace:(presses the button)a minute!

Contest Conductor:and its another point for Phineas!

Phineas:good,we're even!

Candace:oh no,we're even.

Contest Conductor:the next question,and this one's for the game:what is the latin scientific name for the Platypus?

Phineas:i dont know that!

Phineas followers:(gasp)

Contest Conductor:oh,the participant Phineas cant answer the question,what will Candace respond?

Candace:...

Phineas:Candace?

Candace:...

Isabella:d-does she...

Irivng:know the answer?

Buford(mind):please let her know the answer,please let her know the answer!

Candace:...(presses the button)...

Phineas:...Candace?

Candace:..._Ornithorhynchus anatinus._

Phineas followers:(gasp)

Candace followers:(gasp)

Contest Conductor:...and,it's correct!the winner is Candace!

Candace followers:(cheers)

Phineas:...congratulations...you do deserve to be the Platypus Master.

Candace:Phineas i...

(Phineas left)

Candace:...Phineas...

Fletcher's House,Candace Room "7:00 PM"

(Candace was in her bed,looking at the ceiling)

Candace:Phineas...i wonder if you could take this fine?...

(Candace got off her bed)

Candace:i should tell him he can have the Platypus master title,i dont want it if it means he will be sad.

(Candace left her room and went to her brother's room)

Candace:P-Phineas?

Phineas:hi Candace,i was about to ask Ferb to come to your room.

Candace:...about what happened at the Contest-

Phineas:im not sad,or angry,or anything,im just...waiting for you to come.

Candace:why would you wait for me?

Phineas:well,the Platypus master is supposed to have gret wisdom about Platypi,i mean Platypodes.

Candace:so?

(Candace eneterd the room and went to her brother Phineas bed)

Phineas:well...i just wanted to ask you,can i call you "Platypus Master Candace"?

Candace:yes,is that what you wanted to ask?

Phineas:no,i wanted to ask you if you...could teach me about Platypodes?

Candace:...

Phineas:if you want,Platypus Master Candace,i would like to be your student in..."_Platypology_".

Candace:...sure,i would love to teach you Phineas.

Phineas:thanks!

(Phineas gived Candace a big hug)

Perry:ctrtrtrtr.

Phineas:oh,there you are Perry.

Candace:and just in time for the first lesson.

(Candace explained Phineas about Platypodes and,eventually,accepted him as her student,when he went fast asleep,Candace

tucked him up and left the room,glad to know that Phineas wasnt sad for having lost the opportunity to become the

Platypus Master)


End file.
